(DenIce one-shot) I wonder how。。? (po polsku)
by Mejda
Summary: "Ciekawe jak byś zareagował gdybyś dowiedział się, że kocham cię i, że wiem co Ty naprawdę do mnie czujesz." Krótki one-shot z fluffem. Mój pierwszy fanfic po polsku, więc przepraszam za błędy językowe. Dania x Islandia


**_Link to the English version: s/10611642/1/DenIce-one-shot-I-wonder-how_**

* * *

_Ciekawe jak byś zareagował_...

Dania wszedł do kuchni, zauważając przy blacie osobę, którą oczekiwał spotkać. Blondyn podszedł do białowłosego chłopaka, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie, z ciepłym uśmiechem. Eirikur zarumienił się lekko i spuścił wzrok.  
- Jesteś taki uroczy~ - zaćwierkał Duńczyk, szczypiąc jego policzki, sprawiając, że zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.  
- Cicho! Nie jestem! - burknął srebrno-włosy, odpychając mężczyznę i wychodząc z kuchni szybkim tempem. - Ugh, idiota. Nienawidzę cię. - rzucił przez ramię, zanim skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Mathias stał w miejscu, nadal się uśmiechając.

_gdybyś dowiedział się, że_...

Blondyn przyuważył białą czuprynę wystającą zza oparcia kanapy. Jego twarz od razu pojaśniała. Obszedł mebel i zastał Islandczyka śpiącego. Jego głowa była przechylona, oparta o jego własne ramię, a na kolanach miał małą miskę, do połowy wypełnioną czarną lukrecją. Twarz chłopaka była spokojna, a jego policzki pokrywał jasno różowy rumieniec. Mathias uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rzadko kiedy miał okazję zobaczyć tak łagodny wyraz na twarzy tego chłodnego państwa. Usiadł obok niego, obejmując go ramieniem.  
- Eirikur~ - szepnął mu do ucha.  
Ten zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem i oparł głowę o bark starszego mężczyzny. Duńczyk zaśmiał się sam do siebie i złożył mały pocałunek na czole srebrnowłosego.  
- Is. _Kocham Cię_. - mruknął cicho i pocałował chłopaka w policzek, uśmiechając się lekko.  
- D-Danmörk... - młodszy kraj powiedział przez sen i wtulił się mocniej.  
Dania pogłaskał go po jego śnieżno-białych włosach i przytulił go.  
- Dan... Nienawidzę cię.  
Mathias siedział w bezruchu, nadal się uśmiechając.

_i, że wiem co Ty..._

Po pokoju rozeszło się pukanie do drzwi. Mathias usłyszał zbliżające się kroki,a po chwili otworzyła mu drobna postać o fiołkowych oczach i stanęła przed nim.  
- Czego chcesz? - zapytał lekko zdenerwowanym tonem.  
- Dawno nie spędzaliśmy czasu razem~ Przyniosłem nam kawę. - zaśmiał się i wskazał na dwa kubki wypełnione ciemno brązową substancją, które trzymał w rękach.  
Islandia stał przez jakiś czas w bezruchu, ale po chwili zastanowienia, zsunął się z drogi Duńczykowi i dał mu znak, że ma wejść. Ten tak zrobił i podał jeden z napoi młodszemu. Po tym, usiadł na łóżku, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Eirikur się dołączył i zasiadł obok, biorąc łyk kawy. Jakież zaskoczenie było Mathiasa, gdy Islandczyk oparł głowę o ramię starszego państwa. Dania spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Policzki chłopaka były czerwone, nadal trzymał kubek przy ustach, a oczy miał spuszczone. Blondyn chwycił białowłosego za rękę, w której trzymał kawę i opuścił ją niżej. Następnie ujął podbródek nastolatka i skierował jego twarz tak, aby patrzył mu w oczy. Jednak Islandia zacisnął je mocno. Duńczyk zbliżył się powoli do chłopaka, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

_naprawdę do mnie czujesz._

Srebrno-włosy kraj lekko się spiął, zaskoczony nagłym kontaktem. Po chwili jednak, przyzwyczaił się do ciepłego dotyku ust Mathiasa i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek. Na początku były to tylko zsynchronizowane ruchy par ust, lecz Dania jest niecierpliwą osobą. Dotknął językiem warg chłopaka, prosząc tym samym o rozszerzenie ich. Ten to zrobił i pozwolił, by starszy mężczyzna spenetrował wnętrze jego ust. Ciche jęki i sapnięcia wydostawały się z jego gardła. Ale nie był on jedyny. Ledwo słyszalne stękniecia wydawał również blondyn. Mathias objął chłopaka w pasie jedną ręką, a drugą masował jego plecy. Trwało to długo, można powiedzieć, że wieczność, zanim im obojgu skończyło się powietrze i oderwali się od siebie. Po pokoju rozchodziło się głośne sapanie i dyszenie.  
- N-Nienawidzę cię. - mruknął Eirikur, nie patrząc w stronę Duńczyka.  
- Wiem. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił Islandię.

_Wiem, że to co mówisz to nieprawda. Bo cała prawda chowa się w twoich oczach. Twoich pięknych, fiołkowych oczach. Można z ciebie czytać jak z książki, naprawdę._

_Kocham cię i nie zapomnij o tym._


End file.
